Diaspora
by Alicia Jennings
Summary: When Harry dissappears after graduation, friends are left to a life without him. This story describes what happens when paths cross again. PG for coming events
1. Default Chapter

Foreword  
-  
  
"Diaspora" is a term used in Jewish history that describes the "scattering of the Jews", or the twelve tribes of Israel. This story takes place four years after graduation, and describes the scattering of a few friends and their coming back together...enjoy.  
  
-Alicia  
  
-  
  
  
  
DIASPORA  
Chapter One  
-  
  
She walks, with determination and grace, into the classroom where she teaches. Her commanding presence demands attention and expects politeness, and promptness. The students revere her, in a fashion. She is authoratative enough to be a teacher, yet down-to-earth enough to be a friend.  
  
Indeed, the Professor of Charms, Hermione Granger, is an amazing young woman. The youngest teacher on staff, Professor Granger could be the object of ridicule from her fellow staff members. But that is not the case, unless you counted the occasional snide remark by Snape, the Professor of Potions, who still sometimes acted like Professor Granger was a student.  
  
But, in any case, Hermione Granger is a professor now, with a class to teach and a lesson to present. She clears her throat.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
-  
  
After the lesson, Hermione didn't go down to eat in the Great Hall with the children. She made her way down the hall, to a small room where she slept. Entering, she locked and chained the door behind her. Then she sat down, and began to weep.  
  
It was September 10th, 2001 - her 21st birthday. Four years ago, it had been a time of celebration. It was the last year of school. She'd hung around with her best friends Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley all day. And then, that night, she and Harry had snuck off to Hogsmeade together to enjoy a warm butterbeer and a romantic walk in the silvery moonlight. That was really when they realized that it was more than a case of casual friendship between them. Their relationship had grown throughout the school year. And finally, on the night before graduation, he proposed. Then, in a romantic whirlwind, they'd hopped on a broom and flown to London to elope the same night. Very un-Hermioneish to do, but....she loved him. So very much. And Dumbledore thought it was hysterical that he'd get to read off "Hermione Anne Elizabeth Granger Potter" when she walked to him to accept her diploma. McGonagall's smile even twitched.  
  
"I told you they'd be married, Minerva!" Dumbledore said excitedly when they told him the news.  
  
Ron had been happy, too. At first, he was in disbelief - "I can't believe you didn't tell me about eloping, Harry! I knew you were going to propose, but -!" But he was laughing by the time they got to the part about trying to reserve rooms at the Leaky Cauldron at two in the morning in complete wedding attire.   
  
They'd been so happy. But only minutes after Harry stepped off the graduation stage, the Ministry had sent for him, saying it was very urgent.  
  
And Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, or anyone else had not heard from him since.  
  
Every thought possible had crossed Hermione's mind - Voldemort, faulty broom parts, high winds, lightening strike, and even aliens at one point. One thing was clear - she had to find something to focus on. And so when Professor Flitwick announced that he would be retiring, Professor Dumbledore asked Hermione to be the Charms teacher in his place.  
  
Finally, she had a purpose to work towards, and something that would keep her mind off of the search for Harry. She finished all of the classes Hogwarts required for new professors with flying colors, and Dumbledore was pracitcally on his knees with the school governors to let her on. Needless to say, they let her.   
  
So, Hermione's life changed. She assumed the Granger name again. She started to appear strong and collected in public. Yet on the inside, she still grieves. She grieves for the marriage she never had and for the lover she has lost.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
Chapter One, Part B  
---  
  
She strides into the hall, her auburn-gold hair glistening like reddish colored gold. She is a small-framed young woman, dressed in a blazer and business slacks - a Muggle fashion she'd grown fond of. Slung over her shoulder is a black bag, in it all she needs for her job at The Daily Prophet - parchment, tape recorder, and quill.   
  
It was just another day at the office for Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny had graduated with top honors, which was expected - her being Head Girl and all. Her mother said that she made up for her older brother, Ron, who'd barely made it to graduation. Thinking about Ron always made her think about....  
  
She sighed. She knew she should give up hope on finding Harry, but she wanted to so badly. Not necessarily for herself, but for his two broken-hearted best friends - Hermione and Ron. The two simply hadn't been the same since Harry had dissappeared. Ron's marriage to Lavender was on the rocks, and Hermione was described by her co-workers as severely depressed.  
  
"G'morning, Deborah," said Ginny, greeting her secretary. "Is my assignment from Mr. Georgeson on my desk?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Thank you. Any appointments today?"  
  
"None that I'm aware of."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Ginny hung her cloak on the peg by her door, and then entered her office. She liked it because there was a huge window behind the desk that she could look out of and see all of Diagon Alley. Bookshelves lined one wall, and on the other there was pictures and certificates of her accomplishments. Two leather chairs were seated in front of her desk for meetings. And on that desk sat a huge stack of parchment.  
  
"What in the world......?" Ginny mused aloud, picking up the top paper. It was an awfully big stack of references for an assignment. A note from Mr. Georgeson sat on top.  
  
-  
Miss Weasley,  
  
I would like you to do an article on the dissappearance of Harry Potter for the next edition of The Daily Prophet. The public's begun asking us questions, it's time for us to give them OUR explanation. Use whatever you have to in order to make it good - a tearful interview with his wife would be great, or maybe one with some of his friends, or Dumbledore - I don't care what you use, just make it a tearjerker.  
  
-Alan Georgeson  
-  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth at the man's ignorance. How could she get out of this assignment? She didn't want it. She wasn't the one to do this, she was sure. But Mr. Georgeson wasn't going to let her out of it, and so she commenced to write an article. Before she began, though, Ginny resolved that this article would contain nothing but the truth.   
  
And that was the resolve she made for every article she wrote.  
  
~  
  
Chapter One  
Part C  
-  
  
Ronald Weasley sat at his kitchen table, running his fingers through his hair. It was hopeless, all of it was. It would be impossible to keep up with the housepayment now that he'd lost his job at Flourish and Botts.  
  
He never thought he'd work at a bookstore - he'd vowed never to be in a vocation that involved books - but it was a high-paying job and he wanted to be a good provider for Lavender. And surprisingly, he'd learned to love it. But that was before Flourish and Botts had to cut workforce in half because of losing half of their funds because of some lawsuit. Now he was out of a job.   
  
"What am I going to do....?" he moaned, head in hands. He thought of his talents, and the only thing that came up was Quidditch, which wasn't going to help him much. The company was to pay him two weeks' salary, and then his money supply would be completely cut off.  
  
He felt cool hands massaging his shoulders. "We'll be fine, Ron. We'll get by." Lavender bent down and kissed his cheek, and then left the room.  
  
"We'll get by..." The words echoed in his head. He decided to pay a visit to the only person he felt could really help him.  
  
-  
  
Author's Note:   
  
Okay, so it sucks. I haven't written in months, okay? Of course it's going to be crappy for a while! If anyone actually likes this, please review and tell me so. I LIVE on reviews....  
  
Love from Alicia Marie  
  
Chapter Two - Dumbledore, and a reunion between friends 


	2. Chapter Two

DIASPORA  
Chapter Two  
By Alicia Jennings  
-  
  
  
  
PART A  
  
  
-  
Ron stared at the stone gargoyle in front of him. "Oh no. I don't know the password."   
  
Hogwarts was the same as always - trick doors, staircases with steps that weren't really there, Peeves, moving pictures...and hidden gateways. His head pounded as he tried to think of what the password might be.  
  
"Ummm....Chocolate Frog, Blood Pop, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans...wait, Harry used to say he didn't like them...Flossing toothmints, um...."  
  
Ron heard footsteps, and he slowly turned around. Then, he beheld a sight he hadn't seen in three years, three very long years.  
  
A woman, with tons of long, curly hair, was walking toward him, her head bent and eyes on the floor. She wore a sky-blue colored robe. Her hands were clasped, and on her left hand was a simple ring - white gold, a simply cut diamond. She wiped her eyes - apparently, she'd been crying - and looked up, stopping in her tracks.  
  
"Ron Weasley," she murmured. "I haven't......seen you....."   
  
"In three years," he finished for her. "It's been too long, Hermione. Harry wouldn't like it. He wouldn't like it at all." His voice cracked, and he couldn't find his words, so he just stood there.  
  
"I know, I know." She began to cry again. "It's so hard, though! Why did he have to go and make living so difficult?" Ron embraced her, and she sobbed into his shoulder. "People say he can't be dead, but he might as well be, for all we know! It's like he's already gone!"  
  
"Don't talk like that, Hermione," Ron said softly. "There's always hope."  
  
"I've been hoping for years, Ron! Years! And nothing's happened! I've hoped, prayed....still, he isn't here! I'm twenty-one today, Ron. I was eighteen when he disappeared! So was he!" Hermione pounded her fist on Ron's chest, pleading. "Please, can't you understand how desperate and hopeless it all is? How lonely I am always, day and night?"  
  
Ron didn't say anything. He simply held Hermione as she cried all her reserved tears.  
  
"They all tell me they're sorry," she whispered, looking into Ron's eyes. "But they don't even know what it's like. Why couldn't have Harry taken me with him?"  
  
-  
  
PART B  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk, in his big, blue velvet chair. A bowl sat before him, with inscriptions on the rim. It was filled with what looked like silvery liquid mercury. However, this was anything but mercury. This was the Pensieve, the thing that kept his memories for him, the thing that kept memories he did not wish to see. In his long life, he had many of those memories...  
  
Dumbledore idly drew his wand out, turning it over in his hands. Gradually, he extended it into the silver, into a memory that took place three years earlier.  
  
-----  
  
"Dumbledore, it's rather urgent....Hermione needs to see you." Minerva McGonagall straightened her dark blue robes, her usually emotionless face strained. Everyone felt the strain these days, what with Voldemort still on the rampage and now their savior gone. "You've got to talk some...sense...or whatever....into her. She's going crazy."   
  
Dumbledore looked out the window, at the drab, wet Hogwarts landscape. His eyes that were usually so full of sparkle were now dark. The face that seemed to live for laughter was carved with deep lines of sorrow. "I can't do this, Minerva."  
  
"If you can't do it, Dumbledore," she whispered, "Who can? Our world as we know it is depending on you. You can't give up."  
  
Dumbledore continued to look out the window. Finally, after a long pause, he nodded. "Send her in."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded silently, and exited the office. Then Hermione came in.   
  
She looked very much together - her face was emotionless, and devoid of any tears. Her appearance was neat and kempt. Her bloodshot eyes gave her away, though.  
  
"Hello, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore motioned to a chair. "Please sit, Hermione." Hermione sat down, timidly, as if she were afraid. Dumbledore sat opposite of her, behind the big desk. "I was wanting to discuss your current living situation."  
  
"What current living situation? I'm living here, at the castle."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I want to give you sanctuary here until Harry returns. I think it is safe and wise; plus, it will give you something to do. Professor Flitwick is stepping down, and I would like you to take his place. It seems wise."  
  
Hermione didn't speak, simply nodded.  
  
"I have already spoken with the Professor to see if he will train you for the job. He was more than willing to do so over the summer holiday. You should be able to start teaching by the new school year. If Harry returns before then and you two can go about your normal lives, you will be free to go."  
  
Hermione's togetherness broke. "Thank you," she whispered, through tears.   
  
Dumbledore reached across the desk and patted her small hand. "Things will be okay, Mrs. Potter."  
  
--  
  
Now, back in the present, things were still not okay, Dumbledore mused to himself. Hermione was still here teaching, her husband still missing. And Voldemort still walked the earth.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
-  
  
Hermione, leaning on Ron's shoulder, felt numb and empty. She hadn't cried so much in a long time. The door in front of them opened, and they were hurried in.  
  
"Are you two all right?" asked Dumbledore, looking at them, concerned. Ron and Hermione both simultaneously shook their heads. "Have a seat."  
  
Gladly, Hermione did. "Dumbledore, is he ever going to return? Ever?" Ron sat down and took her hand.  
  
"I was just asking myself the same thing," answered Dumbledore. "And I don't know, Hermione. I really don't." He was interrupted by another knock. "Yes?"  
  
The door opened slowly. "Professor?" Red hair, petite figure, dressed in a black business suit.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron breathed. "I haven't seen you in months! Why haven't you called?"  
  
"I - I - don't know," stammered Ginny. "I've been really busy at the office."  
  
Hermione sat in her chair, thinking. Surely fate wouldn't have brought this bunch together for nothing.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Ginny to sit. "And I presume you're here about Harry, too?" She nodded mutely. "Well, for the love of....something's going on. We wouldn't all be here for nothing."  
  
Hermione nodded, every inch of her heart aching. How she longed for her husband! More than the longing for life itself! As the Weasleys and Dumbledore talked for half an hour, she sat in a stupor, remembering what Harry was like, and feeling that she might never see him again. She drifted back into reality just to hear Ron say "...isn't it about time to give him a decent funeral?"  
  
"No!" Hermione jumped up, tears coming forth again. "He's not dead! He can't be! We'd know! Don't you think Voldemort would rub it in our faces? HE'S NOT DEAD!" Her breath shuddered, came in short gasps. "He's not!"  
  
"Hermione, sit, and calm down," said Ron. "Think about it logically! Three years!"  
  
Hermione shook her head over and over, like a small child would. "He's not dead. I'd feel it." More tears came. "You would, too."  
  
"Please, Hermione, be sens -" A rattle in the window caught his attention, and then he continued. "Be sensible. Ron's right - it has been three -" The window rattled again. "What in the world......?"  
  
Night had fallen, and stars were visible. Dumbledore threw open the window and looked around. Then, a voice -   
  
"Please! Let me in!"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore suspiciously. But before he could get a straight answer, a person in black and on a broom landed on the floor of Dumbledore's office.  
Hermione's heart gave a hopeful lurch when she saw unruly locks of black hair, and the Firebolt label on the broom. The stranger removed his hood.  
  
-----  
  
Author's Note:   
  
Short, I know, but at least I wrote! I apologize for not writing in MONTHS. I hope to start writing more again soon! Review if you want a third chapter, and I mean it!  
  
-Love from Alicia 


End file.
